Smoking Section
by nendlesswaltz
Summary: Alex gives in to a craving and gets caught. Established A/O. M to be safe


**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I'm not looking to make any money. **

Alex Cabot was jittery and unfocused; there was no denying that. It might have been the three coffees before 9am, or it might be the stacks of cases she hadn't had time to open yet that sat accusingly on her desk. She hated days like this, when she had so much to do, but couldn't focus on a singular task.

She cleared some papers away and hunched over, folding her arms and then laying them on the desk in front of her. She scooted her chair out just enough to lay her head down on her arms like she would a pillow. She closed her eyes hoping for relief, but instead a thousand images flashed through her mind: the dirty laundry she hadn't done yet, Cragen's disappointed face after she failed to get a warrant, unpaid bills, the despicable defendant she'd been forced to plead out, dirty dishes, Olivia's anger at her unwillingness to put her career on the line for a weak case.

Her eyes flew open and she sighed. She had to get out of her office and do something to take the nervous edge off or she was never going to get anything done.

* * *

She leaned against the wall in the building's back alley and wearily exhaled a column of smoke as she closed her eyes. Alex smoked socially in law school, when the occasion called for it. She wouldn't call herself a smoker and hadn't craved a cigarette for months, but her frantic mind kept presenting the image of a lit cigarette and in her near manic state she acquiesced. The lawyer tilted her head back and the sounds of the city blended together. She could feel her body relaxing and mind slowing down to a crawl, blurring around the edges. Perfect.

Her lips were tingling deliciously from the smoke and nicotine. She rolled them over each other as if she has just applied lipstick. She took another long drag from the cigarette and exhaled through her nose as she continued to relax.

Caught off guard, she heard the back door open and instinctively threw down the cigarette and pulverized it into the ground with her foot while simultaneously smoothing her jacket and frantically waving away the smoke. Common knowledge is that a smoker is asking for a slow death and Alex didn't want to have to deal with the guilt trip she knew would be coming. Her mind shifted gears and she began quickly coming up with lies for being in the alley, smelling of smoke.

"There you are, Alex. I've been looking all over for you. What are you doin' out here?" Detective Benson walked through the doorway with a skeptical look on her face. Alex only nodded at her, acknowledging her presence.

Olivia flipped back the right side of her jacket and lightly rested her hand on her service weapon. She sauntered over and stood right in front of Alex, looking her up and down.

Alex elected to use her impassive attorney expression and looked at Olivia, "I just needed some air. So what can I do for you detective?"

"Well, we need a search warrant for Frank Williams' car. I figured who better to call on than our illustrious blonde ADA," Olivia said as she made eye contact with Alex.

The detective looked into stunning cerulean eyes that made her heart melt and knees shake every time she looked into them. Olivia couldn't help getting lost in those eyes, forgetting where she was as she stared into the blue. She loved it when Alex became passionate about a case because she could see it in her eyes, filled with burning intensity looking like they were small blue flames.

It was like time stopped when she looked into Alex's eyes. She felt as if she had spent an entire day studying them, only to discover that mere seconds had passed, and she always wanted more. In Alex's case, Olivia truly believed that the eyes were the window to the soul. She couldn't get enough of them, just like how she couldn't get enough of the woman they belonged to.

Alex's small cough broke the contact and brought Olivia back to reality.

"You'll have the warrant within the hour."

"Thanks," Olivia said, as her gaze lingered on Alex. She turned and began to walk towards the door until she heard the lawyer cough again. She stopped and peered over her shoulder at the blonde.

Alex was silently cursing herself. She would have gotten away with this if she hadn't started coughing. Damn smoke.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked sincerely as she turned around.

"Yes," Alex responded as she brought her hand to her mouth to cough into it.

"It doesn't sound like you're okay," Olivia stated with concern.

"Just a little head cold, it's not a big deal," Alex responded nonchalantly. The brunette took a few steps toward her and she could tell Olivia was about to slip into interrogation mode. This was not a good sign for the prosecutor.

"You weren't coughing this morning. In fact, you didn't look, or act, sick at all. Are you telling me you just suddenly came down with something?" Olivia asked, interpreting shifty eyes and a quivering mouth as cracks in Alex's façade. The brunette smiled. She still enjoyed playing this game with the blonde.

"Yes, well, you know, sometimes these things can come on pretty quickly," she stammered out. Olivia moved to stand in front of Alex once again, this time closer.

She cradled Alex's face with her right hand, stroking her thumb over the pale cheek. Before the blonde could do or say anything, Olivia brought the hand up to Alex's forehead and felt it as if she was checking for a fever.

"You don't feel warm to me," the brunette said in a low whisper. Olivia's face was close enough to Alex's that she could feel every word on her skin as the detective exhaled each syllable. She moved her hands back to cradle the blonde's face.

Alex could feel a flush spreading up her chest and neck and did indeed feel very warm.

"I beg to differ. _Check again_," Alex all but commanded as she closed her eyes.

"If you say so," Olivia smiled and dipped her head to begin slowly kissing along Alex's collarbone from the outside in. When she came to the base of the blonde's throat, Olivia could feel the attorney's moan resonate from deep inside her before it escaped her mouth. Olivia shivered in arousal, realizing she'd have to exhibit all the self-control she had if she wanted to follow through with her plan.

Olivia's lips leisurely moved up the column of Alex's throat, eliciting further moans, pants, and gasps of approval. She put her right leg between Alex's legs and moved her thigh up between them until she made contact with the blonde's core. She knew she made a direct hit after Alex threw her head back and lustily breathed out her name. Olivia was certain: her girlfriend wasn't warm, but she _was_ hot and bothered.

Alex pushed herself hard onto Olivia's knee, loving the sensation and wanting more. Olivia could make her feel on such an intense level, more than anyone else had before. She pulled the detective closer to her, desiring to touch her, to feel her.

Once Olivia finished lavishing Alex's neck, she brought her face as close as possible to Alex's without touching, lightly brushing her lips on the pale cheeks, delicate nose, and red mouth. Their breathing was ragged. Olivia let her lips hover so near to Alex's that they were practically together, hot breath on each other's faces and in each other's mouths.

"_Where'd you get the cigarette?"_ Olivia managed to whisper out.

"_What?"_ Alex hadn't moved one inch.

"I can still smell the cigarette smoke on your breath. Where did you get it?"

"The intern at reception has a crush on me. I knew he'd give me one," Alex moved in to try and kiss Olivia but only encountered air. The detective had quickly moved back and put her hands on her hips. Her dark eyes sparkled mischievously and she smirked as she took in Alex's disheveled appearance.

"Alex," Olivia smugly stated, "I thought we've talked about this, about how you have to stop reaching for a smoke whenever you stress out."

The lawyer sighed. She thought she had gotten away with it. She knew she shouldn't have tried to trick one of the best detectives in the NYPD, and if she were smart she would learn from this debacle.

"I know, Liv," the blonde said, sounding like she had just lost a big case, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do. I couldn't focus or get anything done…and this is the first thing that came to mind." She blew out another sigh and ran a hand through her hair. Olivia raised an eyebrow, slightly insulted that a cigarette was the first thing that came to Alex's mind.

"Next time you need some stress relief, how about you forget the nasty habit and find someone who can satisfy your heart, mind, body, and soul?" Olivia dared the blonde as she ran her tongue over her lips.

Alex couldn't form any thoughts as the ache between her legs began to throb again.

The detective headed toward the door to go back inside the building, but stopped just short as Alex called out to her.

"Liv, I have to know. How did you figure it out?"

"You mean besides the stench?" Olivia sarcastically responded. "I was coming down to your office to ask about the warrant and when I came around the corner I saw you hurrying down the hall, so I followed." She shrugged, implying the simplicity of her statement. Alex's mouth fell open.

"So, you saw the whole the thing? The kid giving me the cigarette? Me sneaking out back here?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, I saw it all," Olivia smiled.

"Then why did you play along with my terrible excuse?" Alex asked, genuinely confused.

Olivia grinned and opened the door to the building, but waited to go inside until she said in a half serious tone, "I wanted you to know what you chose a cigarette over."

The door slammed shut and Alex remained standing in the same condition she had left her office in, jittery and unfocused, all because of a certain detective. But she did know one thing; she would never reach for a cigarette again.


End file.
